1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an earphone with adjustable-length cable, especially to a sectional wired earphone includes a plug, an audio-playing unit and a connecting cable arranged between the plug and the audio-playing unit, which are attractively connected in sectional and separable manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Since earphone was invented, it has become the most popular auxiliary tool for enjoying music. Because wireless earphone needs battery with expansive price, wired earphone is still commonly used. The wired earphone has a plug for plugging into an electronic device of audio-player to receive audio, an audio-playing unit for transferring signals to voice, and a connecting cord connecting the plug and the audio-playing unit.
The audio-playing unit is usually worn in user's ear, and receiving audio signals from the electronic device by the connecting cord and the plug. Recently, many kinds of portable electronic device are used very popularly. Especially smart phone includes the features of voice communication and media player . . . etc., which almost has become one of the must-have appurtenances, no matter outdoor recreation or sport. User usually operates a portable electronic device with an earphone, so that hands are available to do something.
When user is listening audio or music, the wired earphone connected to the portable electronic device is easy to be inattentively pulled and dragged, especially during walking. After the earphone is dragged, the plug of earphone may be separated from the electronic device. In extreme situation, the electronic device may be pulled and dropped accidentally.
On the other hand, the length of wired earphone is fixed and usually reserved an additional length. To adjust the redundant length of the connecting cord of earphone, one common method is to provide a winding device. Such method not only additional equipment is needed, but also the accidental dragging of the above-mentioned problem is still unavoidable.